Sleeping Angel
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: ONE SHOT. Did you ever asked what Edward was feeling when he saw bella sleeping for the first time? Just Edward's POV. Twisted End. Vampires Incl. ONE SHOT! Edward/Bella. Give it a Chance. Fist FF ever!


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**No one Owns Twilight.. Yes… SM Does… I do own my fingers :D**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta and amazing friend on for helping me to have a better spelling and grammar! **

**Forevervamp**** ( Sarah ) 33 **

Sleeping Angel

My name is Edward. I am a vampire, I know you are laughing at me this moment, I understand. Ok. Stop joking. It's just that I am feeling this warm feeling for the first time and it's also a kind of scary. I am a 108 years old vampire; I live together with my family. You must think vampires drink blood? Yes they do, but my family we drink only animal blood, we don't want to be monsters.

It's this girl; she is so fascinating to me. I almost killed her in that stupid biology class. She doesn't make sense. Her human instincts don't tell her to stay away from me: neither can I stay away from her. Something is making me want to stay close to her. She is like a kind of drug to me. I don't know why this girl is smart and so selfless but she still seems to not want to leave me. I am so selfish to be with her even though it's so dangerous.

Right now after talking to my family I am running to her house: just to see her. I know where Chief Swan lives. Nobody can see me; I am too fast for human eyes. Across the street I see her walking to her room. She wears a boxer and a stretch top with spaghetti straps. She looks very innocent. She walks over to the window. She is looking straight in the forest - did she see me? It's very frustrating to not be able to read her mind again. Yes I can read minds, only not hers. She is looking very tired, after yawning she turns the light off and puts her book down. I am trying to look what she is reading. Um a classic: Romeo and Juliet. I'm impressed. After trying to hear her heartbeat, it's slow and calm. She is sleeping. What a wonderful sound her heartbeat is to me. Edward stop talking to your self.

After fighting with myself, I walked to her house feeling a little weird that I am doing this. It feels like I am stalking her. I climb in up to her window. I shocked she left the window open as far as it could be open. That girl is crazy! This is so dangerous.

I slipped in without any noise. I walked slowly over to her. Her heart is reacting very weird. Every step I took towards her, her heart beats a little faster. At that moment she was mumbling something but I could not make figure some of it out. She turned a little now to face me. She looked very peaceful with a little bit of tensed. Why is she so tensed?

I walked to her and just could not hide my smile. She is so adorable and cute. I had to get that lock of hair out of her face. I felt my fingertips brush against her temple. Again her scent came to me; it was like a wave of her scent was coming to me. Why has this girl smell of the sweetest blood ever? I try to control the monster in me. And it was looking like it worked. I smiled again at her sighs and puffs. This is a wonderful and amazing girl she is also so beautiful. What am I saying? I never thought about someone like this. I have to go. I looked to the angelic face and smiled before leaving.

I walked to the window when I heard something. "Don't leave…Hmm…" Huh? Was that Bella? I looked over at her, her heartbeats were still slow and her eyes are closed.

"Edward" For a moment I froze. She said my name? I walked a step closer and again her heart reacts weird.

"Edward… Don't leave…" If I had a heart right now it would be jumping out of my chest. There are again those warm and nice feelings overwhelming me. This time much more its like I am swimming in this feeling. What is this? Every piece of my body is filled with it. This warm and gentle feeling what makes me happy inside like there are butterflies and fireworks in me. I looked again to her. Something is forcing me to touch her, this for the first time I feel this barely knowing hunger. It's not her blood: defiantly not. I can't even imagine if I hurt this girl. It will hurt me: but why? I stepped one step back when she said one more thing.

"Edward…" Is she feeling in her sleep that I am here?

"Edward don't leave me"

This is going to be hard. I want to leave and this amazing girl is begging me to stay in her sleep? Thinking of it makes me chuckle. I looked at her face again and adored it. This girl is truly amazing…hmm.

"Edward … I Love you…"

I froze. I was standing there and a wonderful pretty girl is confessing that she loves me in her sleep? What is this? A dream? Vampires can't sleep. This girl loves me? An overwhelming of joy and happiness came to me. I could not hide my long smile and adoration for this girl. Is this called love? I feel protective about her. I got angry when some male is talking to her. I got angry when people are thinking wrong of her. I got hurt when she is hurt? Yes… I... Edward a monster a vampire loves this amazing girl Bella.

But why would this smart and lovely blossom girl fall in love with some stupid vampire. The half of me is so happy and the other half wants to go and leave this girl to have a happy life. I was selfish I wanted to stay.

"Edward... You don't love me?" She asked in her sleep I smiled this girl is going to have wonderful talks in her sleep. Could I do it come closer to her? Is she serious? Who wouldn't like her? She is like everything beautiful, gorgeous, smart, and funny maybe a little clumsy but that's the lovely thing about her. Everything is perfect about her, from her great body to being so selfless. She is just everything. Sigh.

I walked over her and sat on her bed she was still laying on at once she was crying. What happened? "I know you don't like me," she cried. I was shocked; I was hurting to see her cry

"Bella… I like you very much. I Love you more that everything. Stop crying my sweet Bella..." I was coming close to her. I held her hand: surprised her crying stopped and she was smiling like you give someone the world. She laughed and I took her small fragile body and hugged her. Her head pressed against my neck. I felt her soft silky body against mine hard cold body. I felt her lips move in to a smile.

She sighed; "this is a dream" I smiled. This could not be a dream: it must be a nightmare for her to have a vampire in her room while she is sleeping. Her arms relaxed and she felt in a long dreamy sleep with a smile. I looked down at the beauty and kissed her temple. "Good night my beautiful Bella"

After saying that I tried to let her lay in her bed and before I went to go. I felt her hand press my hand. I tried to pull my hand loose without waking her up and kissed her cheek. "I Love you Bella" And with that I left with a last look at the gorgeous girl lying on the bed.

While running home I totally understand what I was feeling. I was feeling love and sensation for this Bella. My sweet Bella and with that I am defiantly sure I couldn't ignore her. She has a place in my heart. No one will harm her.

* * *

**Please Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
